This invention relates to a piston and barrel rotary machine for pumps, hydraulic motors or compressors.
The invention concerns at type of machine covered by the French patent application No. 85 15604 filed by the Applicant, the piston and barrel rotary machine comprising a thrust plate inclined in relation to its geometric rotation axis which coincides with the geometrical axis of the barrel, the central part of the inclined thrust plate comprising a spherical bearing which rotates freely around a fixed central toggle type joint rigidly connected to a rigid half shaft anchored directly into the central part of the barrel whilst the said barrel is connected by a rigid peripheral housing which covers the rear of a linkage assembly behind which it closes, and in this machine the central spherical toggle type joint is rigidly connected to a second rigid half shaft situated opposite the first one with which it is aligned, this second half shaft, via its opposed end, being rigidly anchored onto the rear part of the machine housing.
First of all, the invention seeks to transfer the various forces and stresses to which the toggle type joint is subjected on the barrel of the machine; it has actually been established that the barrel constitutes an extremely rigid unit, in opposition to the housing in which the thrust plate, and the movement transmitter are housed.
According to the invention, a new disposition is provided in which the housing is now only subjected to small stresses, which makes it possible to manufacture it as a lighter structure as before.
Moreover, the invention also automatically compensates the differential expansions which may occur when the machine is operating.
In addition, the invention also makes it possible, by submitting the thrust plate to a prestressing, to compensate the stresses exerted on it during operation.
Compensation of stresses to make the thrust plate practically floating in relation to the toggle type joint which carries it may only be exerted when the machine is operating so that the machine parts are not subjected to significant static loads when the machine is not operating.